


leaving you (it is impossible to untangle the threads)

by ForestBlue (forestblue)



Series: when the sun falls, who will reach out and catch it? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I just started watching s3 now and watched the ep where they go home, Teen Alex Danvers, Teen Kara Danvers, so I wanted to write about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestblue/pseuds/ForestBlue
Summary: "Kara wishes it would all stop. She never asked for any of this. Never wanted to be human, never wanted to partake in this dumb play-pretend that spares no one any pain.She’s supposed to protect, to be a guardian; she’s supposed to be with Kal-El and… But Kal-El is Clark now and he’s more human than Kara could ever even imagine being, and it’s all just so frustrating."a re-imagining of teen Kara's life with the Danvers and her complicated relationship with Alex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and started watching season 3, and got to 'Midvale' and was assaulted by feelings. I relate so much to Kara, so it was no surprise that I was inspired to write about her struggles with life on Earth as a teen. I might continue this (I'd like the story to show a bit of Alex's perspective, too, and to go deeper into the issues they both had growing up). 
> 
> The title is a line from a poem, 'Sunset' by Rainer Maria Rilke. 
> 
> Tell me what you think! You can reach me @ forest-blue on tumblr. Enjoy!

_“I hate you!”_

Kara hears it echoing in the hall even after she slams the bathroom door a little harder than she should have and feels it shake in its frame. She hopes that Eliza didn’t hear that.

Stupid, traitorous tears fall down her cheeks, and if she spends more time with her eyes shut and fists clenched so tightly that it hurts to even breathe instead of fixing her hair in front of the mirror, well… she prays to Rao that Eliza won’t notice her bloodshot eyes and shaking hands.

Kara speeds out of the bathroom past a furious Alex, trying to ignore the horrid words that Alex continues to mumble in the bathroom. Alex knows she can hear them. Kara wishes she could focus on anything else other than Alex’s voice.  


 

Today is a _terrible_ day. The whole Alex-hates-her situation never gets any easier to deal with, and then she hears the laughs directed at her in the hallway at school, and her only friend gets picked on _because_ he’s her friend, and…

Kara wishes it would all stop. She never asked for any of this. Never wanted to be human, never wanted to partake in this dumb play-pretend that spares no one any pain.

She’s supposed to protect, to be a guardian; she’s supposed to be with Kal-El and… But Kal-El is _Clark_ now and he’s more _human_ than Kara could ever even imagine being, and it’s all just so _frustrating_.

So when she breaks part of a table at lunch, she knows it needs to be done. She’s known for a while. The Danvers will never give up on the ridiculous notion of Kara growing up and living as a human, but they’ll never be able to actually make her _be_ human, no matter how much Alex hates how weird she is or how much Eliza hopes she’ll become a normal girl. Kara isn’t normal. Not on this planet, and not anywhere else. Not anymore.

 

 

After school, she walks back to the house. She doesn’t think she can handle any more rude comments, and she definitely can’t handle the glares her ‘sister’ would give her on the bus. Her phone remains blissfully silent. Not that she expected Alex to give a… to care. Eliza is gone for some conference for the rest of the week, so Alex doesn’t need to pretend like she cares. Why would she?

When she’s finally through the door, Alex doesn’t even acknowledge her presence, doesn’t even spare a glance. Kara scoffs to hide the tug she feels in her chest and the wet gasp it pulls from her, and just stomps up the stairs angrily (careful not to break them). But maybe it’s better this way. At least she knows she won’t be missed.

She packs a duffel bag with her favorite clothes and a few books, raids both her and Alex’s secret stash of snacks and stuffs them in the bag until it barely closes. She munches on a leftover candy bar that didn’t fit and wonders how mad Alex will be when she finds the lack of sweets under her bed, wonders if Alex won’t even be mad because she’ll finally get to have her home and her parents to herself again.

She sits on her bed and stares out the window. The sun is setting over the nearby forest, the sky so red, so much like how it looked like back home. Strange, how this planet full of strangers and people who hate her can look so much like Krypton sometimes. If Kara were to just stay in this moment forever, gazing up at the red setting sun, she thinks she could maybe feel at home.

 

 

The end of a people, the death of a culture, the final moments of a life where she felt like she belonged – Kara was forced to witness it. She was forced to look on helplessly as everything she had ever known was taken away from her. Every time she sees a sunset, every time she sees fire and pain and death, she feels it all again and there’s a sense of familiarity, of home, but there’s also _fear_. She’s absolutely _terrified_ that this world will also end, and _she’ll_ be the one who’s left once again to look on as everyone and everything she cares about turns into dust.

So this has been a long time coming. She _can’t_ let another world die, not when she has the power to help. She would do _anything_  to prevent something like that from happening again. They tell her she’s too young, but she’s been through so much that she feels older than an _entire_ planet. If she must bear this burden for them, so be it. Why should her age matter when a whole cluster of _life_ is at stake?

She looks around their room – _Alex’s_ room – one last time. It wasn’t all bad; there were _some_ good memories, like that time Alex stayed up with her after she had another nightmare and asked her about Krypton. Or that time they had a pillow fight and Kara finally felt like she had a handle on her powers because she won but Alex didn’t have any bruises. Or that time when Alex had complained that her calculus homework was giving her a headache and went to bed early and Kara had stayed up to finish it for her, and the next evening, Alex picked one of Kara’s favorite movies for movie night even though she thought it was too cheesy.

Kara tries to smile through the tears. She didn’t think it was possible, to feel happiness after everything, to feel close to someone again. She doesn’t think she _loves_ Alex and the Danvers, not… yet, but she feels _something_ for them, she cares about their happiness and their safety. So she _needs_ to do this, not just for her own sake and sanity, but for _them_ , to keep them _safe_.

She blinks the tears away, lets the last of them fall on her lap, lets herself feel the pain of leaving something that could have been a home one day, and flies out the window.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stupid fucking turbo Kryptonian,” Alex mumbles as she finally steps into the bathroom. “All that speed, but you can’t fucking use it in the bathroom, can you, Kara?”
> 
> The same day from Alex's perspective. Not as angsty as Kara, but definitely angrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back with a second chapter! This one follows Alex, so I struggled a bit more with her voice because it doesn't come as easy as Kara's to me, but it should be fine. Enjoy!

_"I hate you!”_

The door slams shut before Alex can even finish letting her frustration out. _Ugh_. Kara _always_ does this. And it’s not even like she needs the extra time to get ready first; she could just speed through her whole morning routine, and still look like a fucking sun-kissed goddess… which, Alex supposes, isn’t exactly _untrue_ , considering the source of Kara’s powers. It just isn’t fair, how she just hurtles into Alex’s life and family and takes over her house and does whatever she wants. And if Alex even _thinks_ about complaining, she gets the evil eye from her mom who just looks so _disappointed_ and…

What’s taking Kara so long, anyway? Did she get alien diarrhea or something? Do Kryptonians even _get_ diarrhea? She should ask her mom later.

She must be doing this to annoy Alex. Kara had gotten increasingly more infuriating lately. Well, just because she’s an alien doesn’t mean that she’s not also a teenager. An _annoying_ teenager. Humph.

Just as she’s about to start pounding on the door and yell some more, Kara bursts out of the bathroom, narrowly avoiding smacking Alex in the face with the door, and then speeds down the hall and stairs with a whoosh.

“Stupid fucking _turbo Kryptonian_ ,” Alex mumbles as she _finally_ steps into the bathroom. “All that speed, but you can’t fucking use it _in_ the bathroom, can you, Kara?”

She sighs.

“God, sometimes I really wish you hadn’t landed here.”

She splashes water on her face and brushes her teeth furiously. It’s fine, they’re in high school now. Just a couple more years and Alex will be able to go to Stanford and Kara will go to… _wherever_ Kara wants to go – not that she’ll any have trouble getting into any university, and _oh god_ , what if Kara also wants to study at Stanford?

Her mood soured, Alex runs her hand through her hair a couple times and leaves getting ready at that, even though she looks like a total mess. But she couldn’t care less. It’s not like anyone even looks at her because 1) she’s a nerd, 2) she’s the girl with the weird adopted sister, and 3) said sister has long flowing golden hair and basically _glows_ in the sunlight, so… yeah.

She spends a bit more time grumbling before her mom yells at her to come eat breakfast with her sister.

 

 

Today is a _terrible_ day. It seems promising at first, when Kara gets an answer wrong in History and she gets to correct her - it’s just history, but still. But then of course Kara notices a mistake Alex makes while solving an equation in Calculus, pointing it out in front of everyone, and Alex clenches her jaw to keep any expletives from escaping at the sight of Kara’s smug smile.

And _then_ she sees a group of girls in the hallway pointing and laughing at Kara. And it’s not Alex’s business anymore – Kara can take care of herself now – but it’s just that those girls are bitches anyway. So, really, it’s not a big deal that she shoves her elbow into one of the girls’ side and says sorry in the most sarcastic voice ever. That actually makes her feel a bit better, but only if she ignores why she did it in the first place.

 _And_ , during lunch, one of her so-called ‘friends’ – though she never wanted anything to do with those dumb jocks, that was all Vicki – trips Kenny up, and most of his lunch spills on the floor. And yeah, Alex might be a bit embarrassed to be seen talking with Kenny at school because he’s a _huge nerd_ and she has few friends to begin with. But she can’t stand for this, so she smacks the lumbering douche-canoe over his head and tells him not to do it again. Competing with Kara in gym class has its benefits, she supposes, since Alex’s left hook is something to be feared. She doesn’t need superpowers to kick someone’s ass.

She glances at Kara, who stares angrily at the back of the boy’s head until Kenny reaches her table, and then suddenly turns all into soft smiles to make her only friend feel better. Well, that’s an improvement. This time she didn’t break anything… then Kara surreptitiously puts something in her bag and moves her lunch tray closer. Alex sighs; another broken lunch table. What was it, now, 16? Really, Kara should’ve had a better handle on her temper by now.

Thankfully, the rest of the day goes smoothly enough, with no trips to the principal, no need to hit any more students, and no detention. Alex is so relieved when school ends that she doesn’t realize Kara isn’t on the bus home until she’s halfway home. She feels half-guilty for forgetting about her, but then remembers that Eliza isn’t in town and figures that Kara probably took advantage of that to fly back. She’s probably still mad at the Kenny thing, too, so it’s good that she gets to consume her anger _without_ breaking something. Not that she cares. Alex just doesn’t want Kara breaking something in the house, because her mom would still find a way to blame _her_ , and not Kara, for it.

 

 

When she gets back home, the door is locked. Leave it to Kara to not come in through the door like normal people.

“Kara, I’m home!”

Alex frowns when she doesn’t get any response. By now, Kara would be usually starving and raiding the house for anything edible and then ask for more. She checks all the rooms, finding them empty, and tries to ignore the knot forming in her stomach. Kara’s fine, she probably just got carried away flying and got too tired to make it all the way home. She’s probably dragging her feet down the street like an exhausted toddler right about now.

Alex checks the fridge to find a ton of cauliflower casserole which… isn’t _bad_ , per se, but she’d much rather leave it for when Kara gets the midnight munchies because she’ll eat just about _anything_ then. She’ll use some of the money her mom left and order some takeout, then.

She’s in the middle of filling the delivery details and trying to remember their postcode when Kara walks in and stomps up the stairs. She feels the walls shake a little; Kara’s probably too tired to control her powers. Alex finally remembers the goddamn postcode – why do they even _need_ that, it’s not like it’s a big city or something – and places the order. Good thing she decided on pizza, Kara’s going to need a lot of that ‘cheesy goodness’ to regain her energy.

Alex lets Kara relax – she’s most likely taking a much-needed nap – until the pizza arrives. She tips the pizza guy five bucks for having to carry four huge pizzas, and then slowly makes her way up the stairs with them.

“Kara? Pizza is here!” she says to the closed door to their room. Weird, Kara would have speeded down the stairs the second she smelled the pizza at the front door. Alex maneuvers the pizza boxes in one arm and pushes open the door. The room is empty, a strange stillness in the air even though the window is open, and a lone candy wrapper sits on Alex’s bed.

“Oh no.”

She drops the boxes and runs up to the window. No Kryptonian in sight. The knot in her stomach returns.

“Kara!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ends in a cliffhanger, so I /will/ try to write the third and final chapter soon(ish). I'm not entirely sure where Kara's going, but once I figure that out it's all good. Let me know what you thought here in the comments or on tumblr @ forest-blue!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara flies and falls. Alex searches and finds. A much needed talk is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdue, but I just didn't have the inspiration for it until now. I hope you all enjoy it, and that it sheds some more light on how I see these two wonderful characters. Without further ado, here's chapter three!

_I want to go home_.

The thought repeats itself like a broken record of unbearable heartbreak. Kara pushes herself higher, higher, flying as fast as she can above the darkening purple clouds. But she can’t escape the fact that Krypton is gone, all of its people taken in the blink of an eye, the cruel memory of its destruction forever pulling at the deepest, darkest part of Kara’s soul. Krypton is dead. It’s dead, and she is the only one left to preserve its legacy.

She’s struggling to stay on course; she keeps losing altitude. The duffel feels heavier on her back than when she had first picked it up from the bed. Her muscles _ache_ in a way they’ve never ached before. The wind pushes against her legs and she needs to push back _harder_. There’s pins and needles burying themselves deeper and deeper into her arms and chest and legs. A deep pain spreads through her limbs, and a vague memory surfaces in Kara’s mind of cramps on Krypton after training sessions. And maybe it’s the pain, maybe it’s the tears that haven’t stopped falling ever since she’s decided her course; or maybe it’s just that she feels too _small_ for the sky, because suddenly her legs buckle, and Kara knows she needs to get down on the ground before her body gives out.

A familiar forest clearing comes into view, a safe haven clustered in the sharp-looking dark canopy underneath. Kara grits her teeth and fights through the pain, focusing only on getting to it. Her breath becomes erratic, the falling tears now owing to a different kind of pain. Once over the clearing, Kara drops at a speed she knows is too fast but is unable to control.

Her knees hit the ground, hard. White pain bursts through her legs. She can’t breathe. She closes her eyes. _Rao…_ _if you can hear me_ …

There’s a faraway noise, some sort of- bird call or something, but she can’t concentrate on the sound and hears only noise. The wave of pain subsides just enough for Kara to take a ragged breath.

She digs her hands into the dirt; it’s warm and dry from the impact, devoid of that fresh scent unique to this planet that she _needs_. She digs her hands deeper, throwing clumps of dried earth to the side frantically until her fingers touch _cold_ and _damp_ and _alive_. She lets her head fall, finally, with a watery sigh. With her hands still holding on to the earth, Kara takes a steadying breath and opens her eyes.

Looking up, she finds stars shining over her. She expects to see them now, recognizes them all, alien and overwhelming as they had seemed only a few years past. But… the stars are just not- she’s not-

She feels just as small and alone as she had felt when she first got here. Her eyes focus on the distant void, searching for familiar lights that she knows are long gone. Looking still beyond the visible, Kara yearns to speak to them in a language she has been forced to replace.

“ _Though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao’s gladsome rays. We are never lost, never afraid, for we shrink not under the sun of righteousness,_ ” she whispers to the stars. Only they could still know, only they can _understand_ her plea.

“ _Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none,_ ” she pauses, swallowing down the pain, “ _and in the darkest places, He guides us. For Rao sees all, feels all, his love eternal._ ”

Though her veins still pulse with agony, the tears stop. Kara brings back her focus on the Earth’s stars, looking towards Polaris with purpose.

“ _Rao protect us so that we might protect others, and we shall rise, a fire in His hearth, burning and free._ ”

With faith and hope burning in her chest, Kara falls unconscious.

 

 

 “Come on, come on, come on, _come on!_ ”

The car’s engine splutters for what feels like the _thousandth_ time and Alex screams in frustration, hitting the dashboard with her fist and turning the key once again. The engine starts.

“ _Yes_! Fucking _finally_.”

She speeds out of the driveway and takes a sharp turn, praying to whoever’s out there that she won’t destroy her mom’s car, but there’s no other way to keep up with a runaway Kryptonian. Her hands grip the wheel tightly – 10 and 3 o’clock – and she keeps her focus unwavering on the road ahead, trying to ignore the dread pooling in her stomach.

“Please be okay,” she whispers as she spares a glance at the quickly darkening sky.

She doesn’t even know where she’s going, just that she _is_ ; her gut tells her to take the forest road and she doesn’t even have the time to question the _why_ before her hands take over and steer the car towards it. _Sister instinct_. She’ll go with that. She’s got nothing else to go on; it’s not like Kara left a trail of candy wrappers – her own type of breadcrumbs, damn her sweet tooth – and it’s not like Alex has super-hearing or x-ray vision or flight or _anything_ to help her find her sister. But she has a car and she has her _gut_ , and so far in life, her instincts have _never_ led her wrong.

Alex slows down on the forest path, the paved road giving way to uneven dirt. She’s barely driven the car a couple times with Eliza – and that one time with her friends near the beach, but that doesn’t count because they were trying to make circles in the dirt – so her heart hammers in her chest and her hands start shaking. The car slows to a halt. She might be reckless, but she isn’t stupid. She knows when it’s time to stop and look for an alternative.

Alex looks around the dark silhouettes of the trees with one hand on the ignition, not quite ready to turn the engine off, lest it take another eternity to turn back on. She sighs in relief once she realizes where she is; of course, if anywhere, this is where Kara might stop. Alex turns the engine off, takes the flashlight out of the glove box, and heads out towards the clearing where Kara and Kenny usually spend their nights looking at the stars. Not a few minutes pass and Alex both hears and feels a shockwave.

“ _Shit_. Kara! I’m coming!”

Alex takes off sprinting at full speed towards the sound, calling out to Kara every few seconds. She starts losing her breath – damn the fact that Kara couldn’t be part of the track team and so Alex couldn’t either – but she doesn’t stop. She doesn’t waste her breath on screaming for Kara, just puts one foot in front of the other. Almost there. She’s almost there. The thump, thump, _thump_ of her feet hitting the dirt keeps her grounded, keeps her steady. _For Kara_. _For my sister_.

She lets out a relieved breath at the sight of a small figure kneeling in the distance in the middle of a crater. She can’t help but remember the stories of Clark and Kara’s pod in a similar state, can’t help but remember the feeling of wonder and disbelief of an _alien_ in her home. She crosses the rest of the distance in what feels like mere seconds compared to the _marathon_ she’s had to endure until now.

Alex steps into the crater cautiously, afraid of the ground below her giving out, and makes her way slowly to the girl in the center. Kara has her eyes closed, but she’s breathing. _Thank god_. Her jeans are caked with dirt and burned off at the knees, and her jacket looks like it’s seen better days. Alex will have to find a way to explain it all to Eliza, and she _will_ , but that’s a problem for tomorrow’s Alex. Now, all she needs to do is take care of her sister.

Alex kneels down, puts the flashlight on the ground, and hugs Kara. All the anger and fear and _worry_ just pour out of her in sobs.

“ _God_. You _dumb_ Kryptonian. You- you just- you can’t _do_ that, Kara! _God damn it_!” she yells at the unconscious body of her sister.

“ _Please_ be okay,” she presses a kiss to Kara’s temple.

“ _Mmh_ ,” Kara groans, her fingers tensing in the dirt.

“Kara! It’s okay, it’s okay, I got you.”

“…Alex?” Kara opens her eyes, squinting at the flashlight, then turns to look at her sister.

“I’m here, Kara. It’s okay, you’re safe,” Alex takes Kara’s hands out of the dirt and holds on to them softly.

“You came for me,” the Kryptonian whispers in awe, a few tears running down her cheeks.

“Of course I did,” Alex’s brows furrow, “why wouldn’t I?”

“I- I just- I just thought…”

“You thought- what?”

“I thought… _I thought you hated me_ ,” Kara whispers, looking down at her bruised, jean-less knees.

“Wha- _hate_ you? Kara, I could _never_!”

Kara tries to take her hands out of Alex’s, but Alex holds them tighter.

“No. Listen to me, Kara. _Look_ at me,” she waits until shining blue eyes meet brown. “I don’t hate you. I know- I know it may seem like it sometimes, but I promise I don’t. It’s just… hard, sometimes.”

“But you- you said it. This morning.”

Alex’s eyes widen.

“Oh, Kara, _no_. I- I would have said that to _anyone_ that early in the morning. I didn’t get enough sleep, and you know that I am _not_ a morning person,” Alex smiles ruefully as the remark brings a little laugh out of Kara.

“But that’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have said it, and I’m sorry,” she tightens her hold on Kara’s hands and then lets go. “I understand if you can’t forgive me for it. God knows, it must have felt _horrible_ for you to think- I didn’t realize what I-”

Kara puts her hand on Alex’s cheek.

“It’s okay, Alex. I… I think I get it. And I’m sorry, too. For running and, just, thinking the worst of you without talking to you about it.”

“Hey, I don’t blame you,” Alex shrugs, “I know I’m not the greatest person to be around right now.”

“That’s not true! You’re- you’re amazing, and smart, and _kind_! You- you stand up for Kenny and for _me_ – don’t think I didn’t hear when you bruised that girl’s rib at school.”

“Well, she deserved it,” the sisters share a secret laugh.

“She did. But- Alex,” Kara sobers, “I think- I still think I should go.”

“No. _Why_? Where would even you go? What would you _do_? It’s not _safe_ for you out there!”

“Well maybe I don’t _want_ safe! Maybe I don’t want to go to school and pretend that I’m just a normal _human_ girl. Maybe I want to _do_ something that’s actually challenging, something that actually _means_ something, instead of just memorizing names of dead presidents and solving basic equations. Maybe I want to feel like I actually _deserve_ to live. Why- why _me_ , then, and not someone else? Why am I the last- I… I need to do _something_ , to- I can’t just-”

“Oh, Kara…” Alex sighs and hugs Kara. “ _None_ of it was your fault. You survived a _catastrophe_ , a _terrible_ thing. No one should have seen what you saw. No one should have gone through what _you_ went through. Just because you’re the last doesn’t mean you need to do _everything_ that they couldn’t. You can’t. No one person can live a life for all their people.”

“But then… why am I here?” Kara looks up at her, waiting for answers that Alex can’t give.

“I don’t know. But what I _do_ know is that none of them would want you out here, hurting yourself, crying and being alone. They would want you to be _safe_ and cared for, they’d want you to find _joy_ in the things you love, like- like pizza!”

Kara’s eyes go wide. “You’re right, I _do_ love pizza!” she frowns, looking at her stomach, “and I’m _starving_!”

Alex laughs. “I’m _always_ right. Big sister privileges,” she winks at Kara. “Come on, let’s get you to the car, and you can eat all those _stolen_ sweets you have in your bag on the way back. We have pizza at home,” she helps Kara up and starts leading her through the forest.

 

Two sisters – one human and one Kryptonian – walk slowly through the forest, the elder supporting as much of the younger’s weight as she can.

“We have pizza?”

“Mhm.”

“Three large pepperoni _with extra cheese_?”

“ _Mhm._ ”

“ _Wait- did you say CAR?!”_

“ _Uh, just- don’t tell Eliza.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. I'm not touching upon canon stuff like Kenny's death because I don't believe that Kara needed one more death added to the many she had already witnessed in order for her to be who she is in the present. So in *my* canon, Kenny grew up to be an awesome scientist - and who knows, maybe he'll end up working at L-Corp. Anyway, as I was writing this final chapter, I realized I didn't want for this to be the end. So I'm officially making this the first part of what will be a longer series which will focus on Kara's life in the present - I'll probably borrow some things from season 2 and 3 (and if I like anything from season 4, that too). The longer story will focus on Kara struggling with her double identity and on her complicated relationship with Lena Luthor. I can't promise anything about *when* I'll post that story because I have to be inspired in order to be able to write it, but I hope that I'll be able to start it sometime this year. (I might also write another prequel like this one following Lena in her teens, cause that might be interesting to study, as well) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and all that, and if you want to come yell at me for making you feel things or to bug me about when I'm gonna write the next story, come send me an ask or message me at forest-blue.tumblr.com !


End file.
